Session 15
Side-Questing in Rowen: The Green Feast of Avandra While still in Rowen, the adventuring group learned there was a big celebration going on at the Pot-Bellied Pig, and were pleased when they received a personal invitation from proprietor Bree Linden. When they arrived at the diner, they worked their way through a large crowd, consisting predominantly of halflings. They spotted a number of familiar faces from Riversedge. They greeted Bree, then made their way over to say hello to Andrey, Garret, and Finnian. The halflings explained that they were celebrating the Green Feast - an important holiday for worshipers of Avandra. According to most halflings, the Green Feast was the luckiest day of the year - whether that luck was good or bad, however, was up to each individual. Andrey seemed especially excited, and was pleased to show off her newest good-luck charm: a rare four-leafed Feywild Clover. Finnian pointed out that the crowd this year was very big, and there were even some unusual guests, most notably a gnome. Gnomes were seldom seen in human (or halfling) settlements, but the crowd did not seem to mind his presence; at the Green Feast, "the more, the merrier" was the philosophy. The adventurers mingled in the crowd, and several hours (and several drinks) later they were frantically approached by Andrey. Nearly in tears, she explained that her Feywild Clover had gone missing. The last time she saw it, she was showing it to the gnome; it disappeared shortly after. Eager to solve the mystery, the group agreed to speak to the other guests to see if anyone had come across the clover. They began by talking to the gnome. He was amicable enough at first, denying knowledge of the clover and trying to joke with the team. Things became awkward as the gnome accused the group of discrimination, and then he became downright hostile. Suddenly, the gnome disappeared, and in his place two flame snakes appeared. The guests began to flee from the diner, and within moments the only people remaining were the adventurers and the halflings from Riversedge. Andrey and Finnian hid with Bree behind the counter, but Garret drew his short sword and offered his assistance. The snakes spat liquid fire at the adventurers, but ultimately proved to be no match to their foes. They met their end by way of Fausto's arrows. Once they had been defeated, the group was able to scour the diner for clues about the gnome. Cora was the first to notice the trail of small, muddy footprints leading outside. According to Finnian, the substance was likely to be bog muck, and he suggested that the group travel to the Ballynahone Bog, just north of Rowen. Garret offered to accompany them and assist if he could, and after some debate the heroes decided to let him join their party. Arriving at the swamp and not seeing anything of note, they were unsure of their next move. Helpfully, Twitch decided to eat some of the bog muck that they now waded in, and instantly felt ill. It was then that the gnome was spotted in the distance. The group ran to catch up to him, but before they within reach he disappeared again. The adventurers felt a rumbling beneath their feet, and the muck began to stir around them. Where the gnome had once stood, a giant fen hydra took his place. Four hideous heads snapped at them, sending them scattering. The beast proved powerful, and their initial attempts failed. Even with Garret's help, they found themselves in dire straits. Lady Caraga, perhaps negatively effected by the Green Feast, seemed to be having especially bad luck. After some careful thought, however, they were able to turn the tables on the monster. Twitch proved himself useful for once by casting his Rune of Peace, causing the hydra to cease its attacks long enough for the group to get in and do some real damage. Seeking to make an impact on the battle, Caraga used an augmenting whetstone on her warhammer, which gained her good luck as well as confidence. After a long, arduous battle, all four heads of the hydra lay limply on the ground, and the beast was no more. However, their quest was still not completed. With the fen hydra slain, the gnome appeared once more. This time, however, he did not get away so easily. The group was angry and frustrated by the turn of events on this day, and in two powerful swings of their weapons, Caraga and Taargus had taken their enemy down. They searched his body, easily finding the Feywild Clover. The group returned to the Pot-Bellied Pig, exhausted but pleased to see that the tavern had been cleaned up and the festivities had resumed. They made their way through the throng of guests that had recently returned, and presented the clover to an overjoyed Andrey. Graciously, she offered each of the adventurers one of her own special good luck charms. Cora received a necklace made of acorns strung together; to Fausto, she handed a rabbit's foot. Caraga's prize was a silver key, Twitch's was a charm bracelet, and finally Taargus was given a horseshoe. The heroes cleaned the bog muck off of their clothes, and were finally able to enjoy the rest of the Green Feast celebration. Previous Next